


You're Cute

by The_Ineffable_Noom



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Eventual Smut, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Sex, Idiots in Love, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, My First Smut, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Top Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 02:18:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19416448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Ineffable_Noom/pseuds/The_Ineffable_Noom
Summary: After amarangdid’nt Crowley and Aziraphale no longer felt safe staying in their respective places. Well Aziraphale decided to keep his bookshop they decided it would be best if they got an apartment together. It was a modern yet somehow cozy two bedroom apartment within walking distance from the bookshop. These two men now spent almost every waking moment together forcing them to come clean about how they felt.





	1. Chapter 1

Crowley woke suddenly from a dream. He looked around the room a second trying to focus his eyes and slightly wake up. The rain and clouds overhead made it seem like it was still night so Crowley checked his phone. It was 6am, Aziraphale would be awake in an hour. Crowley decided to walk down to a nearby cafe and bring him some breakfast. Well waiting in line at the cafe Crowley began thinking about his dream, yet another one about Aziraphale. Most nights he dreamt of him. The dreams started small, recalling friendly yet intimate moments they had together. Soon the dreams became romantic. He dreamt of going on dates, kissing, cuddling, and occasionally them sleeping together. He began getting flustered but shoved his emotions down far enough to order.

When Crowley arrived home he heard Aziraphale’s alarm go off, perfect timing like always. Crowley set out a plate of Aziraphale’s favorite coffee cake and a chai latte. Crowley sat across from the plate sipping his iced black coffee waiting for his best friend to wake up.

Sleepiedly Aziraphale greeted Crowley “Good mor- oh you brought me breakfast… thank you” he then gave a small but very grateful smile.

“Good morning angel, I brought you the coffee cake and tea you like so much I hope I got it right” Crowley replied flatly trying to hide his feelings. Seeing his angel in his fluffy robe with bed head was just to much for Crowley's heart to handle. Aziraphale gave out a small moan when he took a bite of his coffee cake and Crowley almost melted. 

“This is absolutely splendid, you know me so well dear” Aziraphale blushed at the thought of Crowley caring enough to remember his favorite meals.

“Is it… tickety boo…” Crowley teased and snickered. He loved teasing him. He always got so flustered and it was so adorable. 

“Why must you tease me” Aziraphale muttered well blushing. 

“Because you’re well… cute when you’re flustered… I... I DIDN’T MEAN **CUTE** … I ummm MEANT…” Crowley stammers and trails off. Suddenly Crowley gets up and walks away. 

Leaving Aziraphale to blush and wonder did he mean it or did he honestly make a mistake. The angel tried to push the comment to the back of his mind as he got ready for work, that didn’t work he thought about Crowley all day… well more than usual. When Crowley heard the front door shut he finally left his bedroom. “FUCK... FUCK FUCK FUCK… WHAT DID I DO, FUCK… do… do I talk to him about it… Does he feel the same… do....” he trailed off. He decided to go take a cold shower to clear his mind.

Meanwhile Aziraphale was a flustered mess “cute?” he muttered to himself. He was such a flustered mess. “Does he know how I feel..” he thought. “I think I’m gonna close up early” he muttered. 

Well Aziraphale was closing up Crowley was at home trying to clear his mind. Music blaring Crowley was dancing around to his favorite Queen album cleaning the house. The music was so loud it drowned out every noise, every thought, pretty much everything. Crowley forgot about his own existence so lost in the music and cleaning. Crowley, unknown to most extremely enjoyed cleaning therapy. To him a clean home was a peaceful home. 

Back at the bookshop Aziraphale finished closing up. He decided to call Crowley. Aziraphale wanted to meet up for lunch, maybe talk about the… _incident_ earlier. Aziraphale and Crowley at the apartment, but didn't receive a response since Crowley’s music was too loud. Aziraphale started to panic. “Does he hate me, is he mad, did he leave. Oh goodness I must hurry home.” Aziraphale extremely scared ran out of the shop quickly locked up and sprinted back to the apartment.

Well unlocking the door to the apartment building tears running down his face Aziraphale reputedly muttered to himself “please don't be gone”. Once he got inside he sprinted up the stairs almost falling down multiple times. Once he got to the door he could hear Crowley’s music knowing Crowley was still home and hadn’t left Aziraphale drops to his knees and begins to sob. “Thank god, he hasn’t left… I have no idea what I would do without him”.

Once Azirapahle stopped crying he went inside. Crowley heard the door close so he snapped his fingers and paused the music. 

“Angel?” Crowley called out. 

“Yes dear, I closed up early today” Aziraphale replied choking slightly on his words. “I tried to call you but you didn’t answer” Aziraphale paused trying to stay calm and not start crying again. “I was wondering if you would like to grab a spot to eat” 

Crowley didn’t reply right away noticing the fluctuation in the angel's voice. “Uh… Yeah sorry about that I had my music very loud well cleaning up. But lunch sounds amazing. Let me get dressed in a proper outfit then we can ‘get a wiggle on it’” Crowley teased. Teasing Aziraphale brought what happened in the morning back into Crowley's mind. He blushed violently and rushed back to his room to change. 

Deciding to stay in this century and in London they went to Gauthier Soho a very nice yet very pricey restaurant, Crowley's treat. After eating in silence for awhile, both trying to figure out how to bring up the topic, Aziraphale finally spoke. 

“Crowley, dear…” the angel gulped. “I… I um… Think you’re…” he trailed off. 

Crowley wanted to snap “Well get on with it angel” be he had a feeling this was very important so gave him a little time. 

“Crowley” Aziraphale practically whispered. “You know I’m not good with words and this is one of the hardest things I’ve ever had to say…” He paused and took a slow breath. His heart felt like it was beating faster than ever. “I don’t like being blunt. But in this situation I feel it’s for the best.” He took a long pause that felt like an eternity. 

“What is it… Aziraphale” Crowley wasn’t sure whether his heart was about to be broken or if his one dream in life was about to be fulfilled. 

“I… I…” Aziraphale stuttered. “I… Love… You…” he paused. Terrified but he felt a weight lift off his shoulders. “Crowley… I love you… I am so madly in love with you” a small tear trailed down his face. 

Crowley was shocked but knew he had to say something. He put his hand on the angels cheek and wiped away the single tear. “I’ve been waiting 6 thousand years to either say or hear those words”. The demon closed his eyes and smiled gently. A smile nobody has ever seen before. “I love you too, I felt as if I was going mad. I am so deeply in love with you”. 

Aziraphale lend in and kissed Crowley’s cheek. “I think we should head home love”.

“I agree” Crowley replied. You could hear his happiness in his voice. Before getting up Crowley pulled Aziraphale close. Now face to face they could feel each others hot breath. Crowley then kissed him, a soft and passionate kiss. The kiss was intoxicating. Crowley decided he would be doing a lot more of that when they got home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is 100% romantic smut so if you are reading this for the fluff I suggest only reading chapter one.

As soon as they got inside Aziraphale attacked Crowley with a kiss. They’ve never been so close, they've never held each other so tightly. They’ve never touched each other so much. Tongues explore each others mouths. “Finally” they both thought. Longing for each other for 6 thousand years. Finally they broke apart both needing to breath. 

“Let’s go back to my room, my angel” Crowley kissed his cheek. “Go- Sata-  **SOMEONE** damn you’re beautiful” Crowley just looked in his eyes taking in the beauty. 

Blushing from the compliment Aziraphale stuttered out. “Why your bedroom, not mine?” 

Crowley bit his lip. “I have a king size bed” he winked. 

Aziraphale blushed and followed Crowley to his room. 

Once in the room Crowley spun Aziraphale in front of him and pushed him onto the bed falling on top of him. He kissed his angel deeply slowly making his way to his neck. The demon kissed and sucked at his lovers neck drawing out little moans. He slowly undresses him kissing every spot of Aziraphale’s bare skin. Suddenly he pauses just after unbuttoning Aziraphale’s pants.

“Angel… do you want to do this. I didn’t ask. I’m sorry I didn’t ask.” Crowley said with very obvious concern in his eyes. He wasn’t used to asking for consent, when tempting the other person tends to be the one who starts. He felt horrible for not asking. 

“Crowley, my love, my dear. I want all of you. I’ve been waiting 6 thousand years. I promise my beautiful, beautiful Crowley” Aziraphale was panting. He didn’t know how much longer he could wait for Crowley to take him. “Please take me love, I’ve never wanted you more than I do right now.” 

Crowley kissed him this lips. He trailed down to Aziraphale’s pants leaving kisses and bites on his way down. He took the pants off and stepped back, admiring the small pudgy alluring man in front of him. Crowley loved his beautifully thick thighs and soft butt. Well admiring his love he began to undress himself. They were both down to only their boxers. 

“Do you know how beautiful you are angel” Crowley couldn’t take his eyes off of him. He couldn’t believe he was all his. He was so deeply in love. 

“I need you Crowley, please I want you so badly” Aziraphale moaned. 

That was all Crowley needed it pushed him right over the edge and if he didn’t take him Crowley thought he would surely explode. Suddenly he was on top of Aziraphale. His bit his lip. He’s never been more ready to take someone. This was his first time with someone in such a romantic way.

Crowley reached down slowly palming Aziraphale’s cock well slowly grinding his hips against Aziraphale’s hips. He’s never felt such pleasure from only foreplay. He sucked and teased Aziraphale’s nipples till they were swollen begging for him to set them free. The moans from Aziraphale’s mouth made Crowley hungry for more. 

Aziraphale dug his nails into Crowley’s back and begged for more. “Oh Crowley I want you. I want more of you. Please dear, OH MY.” It was Aziraphale’s first time. He finally understood the hype. He tugged at Crowley’s underwear finally managing to get his of. Crowley paused long enough for him to take off his own. Finally skin fully exposed pressed against each other.

Crowley made his way down and wrapped his mouth around Aziraphale’s cock. Pulling a small gasp and very loud moan from Aziraphale’s mouth. His serpent tongue helped with the amount of pleasure, the way he was able to wrap it around Aziraphale’s rock hard cock. Crowley pulled his mouth off to lick his fingers. He slipped his now went fingers into Aziraphale’s hole. 

The new sensation made Aziraphale scream with pleasure. His hands needed something to hold. One hand gripped the sheets and the other in Crowley’s hair. He bucked his hips which made Crowley moan the vibration almost made him finish. “CROWLEY I’M SO CLOSE” Aziraphale screamed. “PLEASE I WANT YOU INSIDE ME” 

“I love when you beg for me” Crowley moaned. He got up and grabbed the small bottle of lube he kept in his dresser. He had never used it for sex before, it was used for getting into his overly tight leather pants. He squeezed a little into is hand and prepared his cock. 

Crowley slid himself in and they both moaned together a deep moan coming from deep in their chests. As Crowley rocked his hips back and forth he massaged Aziraphale’s cock gently pulling up and down to the same rhythm. Crowley began to gain speed pumping himself in and out of Aziraphale faster and faster. The moans coming from both of them grew longer and became louder as he gained speed. 

Crowley hit Aziraphale’s G spot causing to climax and cum all over his stomach with the softest yet so powerful and loud moan. Still Crowley didn’t stop but seeing his angel cum almost pushed him over the edge. A few more pumps and he was completely done for. He finished Aziraphale letting out an earth shaking moan. He collapsed on top of his lover both of them being a mess. 

Both men just laid there holding each other for awhile. Finally Aziraphale spoke. “This was the last thing I thought would happen today” still panting he felt so happy. 

“Me too love, but I couldn't be happier” you could hear the pure bliss in Crowley’s voice.

“I…” slightly scared Aziraphale stammers. “I thought I had lost you earlier when you didn’t answer the phone. I thought you left.” 

“I would never leave you” Crowley kissed his cheek. “Thinking I left was a little over dramatic though” Crowley teased. 

“I know, no need to tease me” Azirapahale hit Crowley with a pillow. “You’re so mean to me” he teased back. 

Crowley kissed the top of Aziraphale’s head. “I only do it out because I.. love... you” saying the “L” word out loud to Aziraphale still kinda scared him. 

Aziraphale nuzzled into Crowley’s neck. “I love you too dear” he had never been more content. “We should get cleaned up” 

Crowley snapped his fingers and the mess was gone. All that was left was the naked men holding each other like they would never let go. They never wanted to let go. Crowley pulled the covers over them after noticing his angel shivering. “Good night my love” Crowley kissed Azirapahle.

“Good night my dear” Aziraphale snuggled in harder and they both gently drifted off to sleep. Neither had ever been more comfortable. Finally they were one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading <3

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever post please feel free to give some constructive criticism


End file.
